Fighting Gravity
by thebadwolfthatwaited
Summary: Rose Tyler and John Noble are bestfriends. Will they become more than friends or will people try to tear them apart? *Rating will go up*


Gravity: noun; The natural force of attraction

_Rose Was pushed up against the hall way wall while a seven-year old Jimmy stone and his gang stands in front of her. Jimmy's hand was clenched and raised ready to hit her. Just as his fist was about to make contact with her face a warm hand grasped hers, "Run!" said the owner of the hand leading her down a hall with Jimmy and his gang hot on their heels. He led her out a door and out in to the cold afternoon sun._  
_"Who are you?" Rose asked_  
_"I'm the Doctor."_  
_"Yeah but Doctor what?"_  
_"The Doctor, just the Doctor."_  
_"What about you, What's your name?_  
_"Rose, Rose Tyler." She said with her signature tounge and teeth smile._  
_"He's a strange little boy" Rose thinks. He's tall and skinny with brownish reddish hair that sticks up all over the place, he's wearing a collard shirt and he's wearing a tie with blue whorls on it and white chucks._  
_"Are you new here?" Rose asked him_  
_"Yeah, how'd you guess?" asked the Doctor._  
_"I saw your family move in this morning, Shouldnt you be helping your mum?" Rose asked in the bossy tone that every seven-year old uses when they're trying to sound like they know better than someone else._  
_The Doctor opens his mouth to speak when they hear a girl shout from across the school yard._  
_"Oi! John!" shouts a fiery red, "Mums been lookin' for you all morning! you know the rules! No wanderin' off!" She runs across the school yard and grabs him by the ear._  
_"OI Donna! Mind the ears!" the Doctor squirms around untill he manages to get loose._  
_"John?! You told me your name was Doctor!" Rose's said._  
_"It is!" he insists_  
_"His name is John Noble, he just likes calling himself the Doctor." The red-head explained, "and I'm Donna, Donna Noble I'm his older sister, and if you could excuse us our mum has going crazy lookin' for this one."_  
_"Bye Rose!" John calls out as he is led away by Donna._  
_It isn't until John and Donna leave that Rose notices a chubby looking boy sitting at the edge of the yard staring at her intently, "Oi what are you starin' at?" Rose called out. The boy stood up and walked towards_  
_"Saw you talking to John." The chubby boy stated_  
_"It's Clive innit?" Rose asked_  
_He nodded_  
_"Why do you care if I talk to him?" Rose asks. She had barely met him but there was something about John that interested her._  
_"John went to my old school in london and you must know Rose that When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."_  
_"What's that?"_  
_"Trouble."_  
_Rose laughed," A skinny boy like that causin' trouble? Please he's probably the first to go an' get the teacher when there's a fight goin' on"_  
Looking back on her first encounter with the Doctor Rose Tyler realized how wrong she had been.  
"Ms. Tyler! are you listening to me?" Rose snapped back to the present and realized her principal had lectured her for the past five minutes.  
"Er no, not really would you mind repeatin' yourself?" Rose asked cheerily The principal, Ms. Sladen looked about ready to shoot flames out of her nostrils but after managing to get sent to the principals office once a week thanks to John her principal's face really didn't scare her anymore.  
"It's alright Ms. Sladen I'll catch her up to speed." a sixteen year old John Noble told the principal. Grasping Rose's hand he led her out of the office and out the school once again Ms. sladens lectures had lasted longer than an hour and had yet again kept them after school to yell at them.  
"Come on," John told her, "let's go to New Earth."  
New Earth was a café that had opened a block away from their school. It specialized in all natural organic food and it was Rose's and John's favorite café because of the sweet smell of apple grass.  
Once there they order their usual drinks and wait for Donna john's sister and manager of New Earth to serve them their drinks.  
Sitting across from him seven years after they originally met outside Estock elementary Rose can't help but think about how little John has changed in all those years. He still wears chucks with all his outfits and he still insists on being called the Doctor. His hair is still unnameable and he's still a massive troublemaker and he still had a mouth that run about a hundred miles an hour.  
"So," Rose asks,"What's our punishment this time?"  
"You guys got in trouble at school again?" Donna asked coming up behind them and placing their drinks on the table, "What'd John drag you into this time Rose?"  
Rose grinned, " See there was this 'gang' called the Sycorax and John thought it'd be a great idea to pick a fight with them and long story short one of the kids was the son of Harriet Jones whom you know is the superintendent of our school and lets just say John is very lucky to not have gotten expelled of course I got in trouble because he's my best mate and everyone thought I had something to do with that fight."  
"Isn't Jimmy Stone in that gang?" Donna asked one delicate eyebrow lifted.  
"well yeah but I don't see what that has to do with me!" Rose said  
"Anyways for our punishment we have to go help Ms. Vicky this saturday." John said grinning, "seems like we got off easy! helping the elderly what could go wrong?"  
Donna laughed, "Good Luck you two if what I hear about that woman is true you're going to need it." The bell chimed alerting Donna that more customers were waiting to be served.  
"Wait whats bad about her!" Rose asked.  
"you'll see!" Donna called out.  
Rose suddenly had a bad feeling about this saturday.


End file.
